secretphansitefandomcom-20200214-history
MonoDj / Mono
MonoDj, aka, Universe 1 Monoman MonoDj appeared in the Leblanc cafe sometime around May of 2017. He ordered a coffee and curry but died waiting. He was revived as a ghost and helped with Boss and Ceasar. They would be the Leblanc Three. Each held a key to the place and helped kept it in check. After Ceasar left the group, he helped with keeping the place busy. He found a Polybius arcade machine and put it in Leblanc as a way to bring people in. After Boss stopped coming as often as he did, he tried to run the business. It didn't work and he locked up the place. Afterward, he discovered a hidden power he had as a ghost, possession and controlling of beings. Once he discovered his powers, he used many beings to help him fight or to help people. After his second possession, he was called up by the name of Eggman. He promised the use of robotic bodies for him to use but had to make him help with robot and plan building. He agreed and got his first robotic body, Metal Sonic. He went and battle whoever he could, either some thugs on the street or a clone of him spawned by a mystical woman. During a rematch with that mystical woman, he self-destructed his body to defeat her creatures. He went back to Eggman and got his last body. Metal Knuckles or MetKnuck for short. He went on mysteries instead of fights and just tried to relax. He relaxed for too long and his powers weakened. Spirit dying and powers depleted, he went back to open Leblanc for the last time, but the building got nuked. This destroyed his body and soul. This is the end of MonoDj. Universe 2 Monoman aka Mono Mono came about after the Leblanc nuke, he was alerted about his other Universe counterpart. He flies to the first universe and finds the destroyed place. He finds ashes of what seemed to be MonoDj's body. He minds a memory recorder from the ashes and looks at the memories. This gives him some memories of his life. He wanders the world to find the one who nuked MonoDj and gets used to life in the first universe. The Actual Mono Mono or Mr. Dreamcast is one of the oldest Phansite users that is still active. He was an RPers for most of the time with MonoDj, and Mono. He is a reviewer and a aspiring game developer. In May 2017, a friend that went under the nickname Mosaic showed him the site. He was infatuated with it and stayed with it for a long period of time. He participated in Leblancs, ARG like codes, and long RP stories. He disappeared for a long while during the summer of 2018 and 2017, missing a lot of RP. He views Joker as a rival for reviews and his friend Mosaic as a rival for game development. He tried to do digital art but still needs to work. He is also a voice actor working on sites like Casting Call Club and Behind The Voice Actor under the Mr. Dreamcast name. Category:Characters Category:Users